


really? i give you all this romantic romeo and juliet shit with you in a balcony and you give me that

by what_is_happening



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinda, M/M, race is tired, spot rides a motorcycle, thats it, they both like shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_happening/pseuds/what_is_happening
Summary: look... did i use this idea to procrastinate writing my other fic. yes. does it look like i care? it was so worth it though cause this is so cute i love it. also i wrote this on my phone so it's mostly lowercase. sorry





	really? i give you all this romantic romeo and juliet shit with you in a balcony and you give me that

the party was terrible. for Race at least. everyone else had lost it about 30 minutes into the party. the screaming and chanting had been piercing Race’s head, adding to the throbbing pain from having pulled two all nighters in the last three days. college was stupid. if it weren’t for his grandparents, who were paying, he’d have dropped out long ago. the only redeeming quality was the parties, but not when Race’s friend barged into his dorm screaming to him about this huge party at some sports player’s apartment when he was already asleep. needless to say, Race was mad, and upset, but mostly tired. so there he stood, on the host’s balcony alone with a water bottle in his hand, rather than a red plastic cup like the rest, because he actually wanted a good sleep tonight. he stared at the city, still very much awake and alive. it was 11 pm on a friday night and the bars were full and stupid decisions were being made, some he could even see from three floors up.

“did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.” a voice boomed from below. the voice, somewhere between baritone and tenor, resounded in the chilly new york air. Race peeked over the rail looking for the voice, some curls falling into his face, wanting to see who the voice belonged too. 

“you are a lover. borrow cupid's wings and soar with them above a common bound.” the voice hollered and Race was able to pinpoint who was quoting shakespeare. though his hight was difficult to make out from higher up, he looked short, but built. his face beaming up at Race, who was still leaning over the rail. 

“turn him into stars and form a constellation in his image. his face will make the heavens so beautiful that the world will fall in love with the night and forget about the garish sun.” Race saw the boy’s hands motion to him on the last sentence, and a blush fell over his face. there was a long awkward pause where Race was debating with himself whether or not he should answer or not, or if he should go down there.

“i’m running out of quotes here. can you please come down?” the boy beneath him laughed loud enough for Race to hear. he just giggled and answered.

“yeah i’m on my way down... just stay there.” Race calls out before making use of his name and racing out of the apartment and down the stairs, not having patience for the elevator. while he was running, he went through things he could say to the attractive boy who had clearly taken a liking to him, but came up with nothing and his decided to wing it. he walked through the lobby of the building and out the door then looked to the right before finding the boy.

“hey!” Race called out.

“hi! I’m glad i got your attention.” the boy had a thick brooklyn accent and Race was right. he was short. however, his height did not, by any means, take away from his stunning looks. his piercing brown eyes and strong cheek bones with his broad shoulders and muscular frame somehow made Race feel small... but in a good way. 

“i’m glad you got my attention too. although with a face like yours, you would’ve got it sooner or later. and thank god it was sooner.” Race smiled smugly, looking the boy up and down. “you got a name?” Race asked quizzically.

“the name’s Spot Conlon. you?”

“your parents named you Spot?” Race laughed.

“no. my parents named me sean. i named myself Spot.” he said half way between defensive and joking.

“hey it’s all good. Mine’s no better. Anthony Higgins. but got the name Racetrack gambling at sheepshead. so yeah... you can call me Race.” 

“well, Race, now that i’ve got your attention, I’m gonna put it to use. and no calm down, i’m not gonna murder you or anything. what do ya say we go for a ride?” Spot asked.

“ok listen, i still don’t completely trust you, because i just met you like thirty seconds ago... but sure. the party was stupid anyway. just where ever we’re going make it quick cause i haven’t slept in a while.” Spot grinned widely, the slight gap in his teeth visible. he quickly grabbed the taller boy’s hand and ran with him toward the parking garage. in any other scenario, Race would’ve taken off in the other direction by now, but Spot had a certain way about him that made him appear trustworthy, and kind, even though he seemed like the person with a hard exterior. and as they made their way to Spot’s ride, Race couldn’t help but smile when he saw the motorcycle. Spot let go of his hand only to give the helmet to Race and get on the bike.

“hop on,” spot smiled. “and hold on tight.” and Race did just that. they took off down the road toward the heart of the city. arms tightly wrapped around his new acquaintance, the lights were passing them at alarming speed as they weaved between cars and taxis in the new york traffic. people were yelling at them, yes, but all they could pay attention to was the warmth the other was giving off and the sound of the wind around them, and Spot’s focus was also on the road of course. they made their way down broadway, looking at the shows, both old and new, and the bright lights that nearly gave the feeling of daytime. but the best part was crossing the brooklyn bridge. the lights danced across the waters of the east river beneath them. both from the stars, or airplane possibly, and from the city itself. 

after an hour or so of driving around new york, they sneaked into brooklyn bridge park, Spot parked the bike and they used their phones as lights to find their way to a soft patch of grass. there they sat for the next few minutes in silence, staring at the lights, and occasionally each other. there was some tension that Race felt needed to be broken one way or another.

“though she be but little, she is fierce.” Race said with a completely straight face. it took a moment for the shakespeare quote to register, but when it did, Spot erupted with laughter.

“really? i give you all this romantic romeo and juliet shit with you on a balcony and you give me that, from a midsummer nights dream.”

“hey!” Race said raising his hands in surrender. “i just- i felt like it needed to be said.” he said shrugging.

“well just so happens ‘The course of true love never did run smooth.’ is also from midsummer nights dream.”

“hmm must be a coincidence...” Race said turning back to face the water but still looking at Spot through the corner of his eyes with a smirk.

“must be...” Spot trailed off scooting closer to Race and used his left hand to cup his face and Race turned to look at him. Spot leaned forward so their lips met. they met with force yet tenderness, and moved in a synchronized pattern as though they had done it thousands of times. as though they had done it thousands of times in another life as well. there was no rush and no apprehension. just them, and their lips connected while hands roamed to hair, or arms wrapped around waists or necks pulling the other closer. when they finally broke apart to breathe, Spot tilted his head up to look into Race’s eyes and say,

“are you sure that we are awake? it seems to me that yet we sleep, we dream.” Spot quoted.

“oh i’m sure.” Race smiled before leaning in again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :)))


End file.
